


i will bend every light in this city and make sure they're shining on you

by evanstans (sorrylovebut)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylovebut/pseuds/evanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn is so lovely during the fall. What little trees there are lining the sidewalks shed their leaves in varying arrays of gold and red and yellow, and it’s the things like this that make Bucky want his 70 years back. The city itself seems to come alive in the light of the sunrise, and it makes Bucky beyond happy. He likes taking time to do the things he missed out on, no matter how small they seem to be; and the best part is that everyone encourages it. Admiring the colors of autumn is one of his favorite things to do.</p>
<p>The trees and the sky and the city itself is stunningly gorgeous, but they all pale in comparison to the way the early morning light reflects itself across Steve’s facial features as they run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will bend every light in this city and make sure they're shining on you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic came out of an amazing whatsapp conversation about an adorable piece of fan art with my lil bucky, also known as katie (@buckybarnvs)
> 
> i love you very much sweetheart, and this is for you!
> 
> all spelling mistakes/grammatical errors are my own!
> 
> come talk to me @starkbucky if you enjoyed!
> 
> have fun reading :)
> 
> -alex

Their alarm goes off at 7:30 in the morning, and Bucky reaches over Steve’s still sleeping frame to bash it in with his metal fist. Steve comes awake then, sighing and turning around to face Bucky. Bucky looks anywhere but Steve’s eyes. Steve just shoots him a look.

“It was being annoying.”

Steve fights back a sigh.

“Bucky, what have we said about punching things that are-“

“Stark got over it,” Bucky says all too quickly, raising his hands in defense as he sits himself up on the bed. “Besides, he had his suit on. Cheater.”

“I wasn't talking about Stark, but okay,” Steve says, making a mental note to apologize to Tony later. “This is the 3rd alarm clock you’ve broken in the past month.”

Bucky shrugs. “It was being dumb.”

Steve flops back down onto the bed, and gives up.

Bucky eventually gets out of bed, going over to Steve’s dresser and pulling out two sweaters and a pair of Steve’s sweatpants, before reaching into his own drawer to grab another pair of sweats. He throws Steve’s clothes at him, smirking at the oof sound that escapes him.

“Rise and shine, Captain, it’s Monday,” Bucky says, and Steve groans.

“Right, running day. I’m up, I’m up,” Steve concedes and strips off his shirt. Bucky swallows down a low growl, and his fingers twitch against side. Steve locks eyes with him, smirking when he stands up to tug on his pants, and Bucky’s mouth goes dry.

“I hope you know that I hate you, Adonis,” Bucky all but pants, and Steve snorts.

“Get dressed and quit moaning, jerk,” Steve says, pulling on his sweater.

“Not what you were saying last night,” Bucky grunts, and Steve chokes on his air. The score is officially even.

They pull on their Nikes, brush their teeth and share fresh mint kisses together, before pushing themselves into the chilly November air. Bucky knocks his hip against Steve’s, and Steve shoots him a grin, and they begin off along the all too familiar route in the inner city.

Brooklyn is so lovely during the fall. What little trees there are lining the sidewalks shed their leaves in varying arrays of gold and red and yellow, and it’s the things like this that make Bucky want his 70 years back. The city itself seems to come alive in the light of the sunrise, and it makes Bucky beyond happy. He likes taking time to do the things he missed out on, no matter how small they seem to be; and the best part is that everyone encourages it. Admiring the colors of autumn is one of his favorite things to do.

The trees and the sky and the city itself is stunningly gorgeous, but they all pale in comparison to the way the early morning light reflects itself across Steve’s facial features as they run.

When they run together, Bucky truly feels like he can do anything. He doesn’t even need to link their fingers together or do something else to know that Steve is going to be there with him every step of the way.

They finally stop, both of them collapsing onto a park bench. Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, just because he can’t help himself. Bucky leans into the touch, pressing his lips to Steve’s cheek quickly.

“Stevie?”

“Mhmm?”

“Can we please get coffee?” Bucky asks, and Steve nods his head.

“‘Course babe, where do you wanna go? If we go to the little cafe on 23rd street we could probably get the owner to give them to us for free."

Bucky actually has to close his eyes for a second, suddenly feeling like he’s been punched in the stomach because he remembers how much they used to have to worry about that kind of stuff. And Bucky knows Steve meant nothing by it, knows he was just offering it up because money isn’t a problem anymore, but it still hits Bucky hard for a reason he can’t actually put a name to.

“You alright?” Steve asks, voice calming. Bucky opens his eyes, taking comfort in the gorgeous blue of Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah, m’fine. But you know what I really want? Starbucks.”

“Oh god.”

“Oh yes,” Bucky smirks, standing up. Steve has no choice but to go with him.

They don’t run to the nearest one, preferring instead to walk alongside the other, arms brushing against each other. Bucky will say something ridiculous stupid and endearing and Steve will either laugh or giggle, and it makes happiness bubble up inside of both of them. It’s completely cliche, strolling through one of the inner city parks, essentially on a coffee date at 8:30 in the morning on a Monday, but then Bucky remembers that they’re Captain America and an ex-assassin, so the cliche effect is a little tainted. Steve opens the door for Bucky when they finally reach their destination, and Bucky tries not to feel 13 when a light blush covers his cheeks as they walk to the register.

“Can I get a grande caramel ribbon crunch frappuchino? No whip, please,” Bucky says, shooting the clerk an ever so charming smile. She seems stunned, fingers moving sluggishly slow over the keyboard, eyes flittering back and forth between the two of them like she can’t figure out which one she wants to focus on more.

“I’ll have a grande vanilla latte,” Steve says gently when Bucky moves to the side, and he snorts as he pulls out a twenty to pay, putting all of the change in the tip jar. Bucky bounds to the other side of the store, looking entirely too excited about the prospect of his frappuchino.

Oh god, Steve thinks, Bucky has succumbed to the ever increasing collection of white girls. This is one of the only things Sam warned him about when they first met, and he's let it happen. He's fallen in love with a white girl. _Goddamn you_ , Starbucks.

They take a seat near the back of the cafe, sitting on opposite sides of the table. Bucky takes the seat that overlooks the entirety of the building, so he can see very one who comes in an everyone who leaves. Steve knows how much it comforts him, and he’s never once complained about it. There’s probably a bigger chance of him being recognized compared to Bucky, so it’s best that he has his back to everyone anyways. Bucky can’t help himself though, doing a quick scan of the cafe, and when no one is looking, he links his metal fingers with Steve’s own, squeezing tightly. Steve smiles. taking a sip of his coffee.

“You do realize how terrible this stuff is for you, right?” Steve says, and Bucky yanks his hand away and mock offense. Steve pouts.

“How dare you say that, have you been reading the nutrition facts on this shit again? That was one of the first things you told me not to do in the 21st century.” Bucky says, pointing a finger at Steve’s chest. Steve gasps, clutching at his heart like he’s been wounded. “I’m never talking to you _ever_ again,” Bucky warns, with a huff of finality, and he turns his head away from Steve and slurps noisily at his frappuchino. Steve just turns his head to the side to keep himself from laughing. He starts counting down from 60, knowing it’ll take less than a minute for Bucky to cave. He takes huge gulps of his own coffee to pass the time, emptying it halfway before he hears Bucky talk.

“Hey, pssst, Steve.” 43 seconds. Steve may be getting a little rusty, but victory is still his.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“D'ya think if I asked, they would change the name of this place to Starbucky's?”

_“Bucky.”_

“Just asking old man,” Bucky says, and sips noisily at his extremely sugary coffee. Steve bangs his head on the table.

“M'95, I'm not dead,” Steve mumbles against the wood and Bucky reaches over to pat his head. He quickly downs the rest of his coffee, and Steve tries really hard to not think about the force of suction it has to take to be able to down that much frappuchino through that tiny ass straw. He swallows hard around an unflattering sound.

“Of course not darling,” Bucky says, and Steve lifts his head to grin at him. “Let's go grandpa,” and this makes him want to crawl under the table and never come out again.

“If you call me that again, I'm withholding sex from you until you vow never to say it as long as you live,” Steve warns, laughing when Bucky stops dead in his tracks. Steve throws his cup away before sauntering out of the building. He hears Bucky spluttering out “hey, wait!” and tossing his empty cup. Steve looks back to see Bucky tripping over his own two feet to catch up to Steve. He's in love with a dork.

“First one home gets first shower,” Steve says, eyebrows quirking as Bucky's eyes light up.

“Oh, you're _so_ on Rogers.”

“I'll give you a 10 second head start, soldier,” Steve says, smiling when Bucky nods before taking off across the parking lot, taking a right turn as soon as he's clear of all the cars. Steve counts to ten before bounding off after him, but he takes a left, knowing that if he runs all the way through the back alleys he hasn’t yet shown Bucky, he'll make it back to the house two minutes before Bucky does. He isn’t read to give up that advantage yet.

The perks of waking up a few years before your boyfriend.

He chuckles to himself and runs harder, dodging people and kiosks and God knows what else with practiced ease. He thinks about how he used to run alone, but now he doesn't. He never even tries; he knows Bucky wouldn't let him. Steve doesn't have a lot that he can call his own, but even then, Bucky has always been his best thing.

Steve makes one more quick left, hopping up over the chain fence around back. He runs up the rickety metal stairs, silently praying that they'll hold him up one more time. And if it's the same few pleading words he's thought of every time he’s on the damn things for the past year, no one has to know.

He smiles to himself when he does a quick check of the house and finds it empty. He grabs the bottle of orange juice juice from their fridge and seats himself on the island, legs dangling as he waits for Bucky to get back. He takes a huge swig of orange juice and smirks even wider at how pissed Bucky's is going to be. And sure enough, Bucky soon bursts through the door, panting and eyes wide when he sees Steve.

“No, _dammit_ ,” he groans, leaning against the door frame as it shuts. “This can't be happening, I didn't even stop to get you flowers this time,” Bucky grumbles and Steve just smiles.

“Sorry, son.” Steve smirks when Bucky shoots him a look. Jerk, it’s supposed to say, but all Steve sees is _"I love you”_.

“Don't call me son, I'm trying to be mad at you,” Bucky mumbles, trying to scowl at Steve every chance he gets. He walks closer, putting his hands on Steve's thigh, metal pressing on his right, flesh on his left. Steve hums at the closeness, and finds himself leaning in for more.

“You're stupid,” Bucky huffs and Steve just laughs, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist and tugging him closer. Bucky tightens his grip, and he tries to stifle the small gasp that escapes him when Bucky's hands tighten.

“You mean stupidly gorgeous.” Steve says, and Bucky hums, considering this.

“Well, that too,” Bucky says, blushing at the way Steve lights up, grinning up at him in a way that has Bucky's pulse skyrocketing. Bucky reaches up a hand, fingers skating across Steve's cheek, thumb swiping over his cheekbone.

“God,” Bucky mutters, sounding like he can't believe Steve is really here, and Steve can only bite his lip, because he knows that feeling all too well. “You're just-”

“Sweaty,” Steve deadpans, and Bucky blinks once before groaning for what feels like the millionth time that morning. Steve laughs again, throwing his head back with the force of it. Bucky tries to look put off, but really it's all endearing, and he finds himself stepping out of the lock Steve's legs have around his waist. He tugs Steve down from the counter, pulls him in close by the back of the head and presses a firm kiss to his lips. Steve's laughter immediately dies with the contact, and he sighs, leaning into it. Bucky sinks his teeth into Steve's bottom lip and he pulls back, gasping, pressing their foreheads together.

“Only fail proof way to get you to shut up,” Bucky murmurs, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. Steve hums, leaning in to bite into his jaw, nudging Bucky's face up so he has access to his neck.

“I can think of a few other ways to get me quiet,” Steve says, voice low, and Bucky practically growls.

“We're both way too sweaty for this,” Bucky says, and Steve frowns when he realizes he's right.

“What if I share my first shower privileges with you?” Steve concedes, and Bucky grins, pulling away completely.

“There it is,” Bucky singsongs, practically skipping towards their bedroom. Steve sighs, but it's really all fond, and starts stripping off his sweater and undershirt. When he gets to the bathroom, Bucky's standing in front of the mirror, fingers tracing the scarred skin where metal meets flesh. Steve doesn't even let doubt infiltrate Bucky's mind, swooping into action and pressing his lips against Bucky's shoulder. He hums, leaning back into Steve's touch. Steve wraps his arms around his waist, and Bucky covers Steve's arms with his own.

“I love you,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky blushes, lacing Steve's fingers with his own.

“I know,” Bucky says, sighing dreamily (mockingly so), and Steve smacks his ass playfully. Bucky yelps, laughing at the expression on Steve's face.

“We were having a moment, you insubordinate _ass_ -”

“Just get in the shower Steven, don't hurt yourself trying to insult me,” Bucky quips. Steve pulls a face but finishes stripping off, turning the water on and turning around to face Bucky.

Bucky just smiles as their eyes meet and pushes him inside. Steve gasps as his back is pressed against the cold tile but it's quickly muffled by Bucky's lips. Steve's hands tangle in Bucky's hair as they kiss under the warm spray, and it's terribly cheesy and cliche, but it's is also Bucky, so Steve finds that he doesn't even care that much.

“God,” Bucky gasps when Steve leans down to kiss at his neck, sinking his teeth in just above his collarbone. The sweat starts to fall away from both of their bodies with Steve wraps an arm around Bucky's waist and closes his other fingers around his cock. Bucky lets out a ragged moan, metal hand tightening around Steve's right hip. Steve gasps at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut as he continues to jack Bucky off.

“So fucking perfect,” Bucky breathes, hot and labored against Steve's shoulder. “Always so perfect Stevie, love you so much-” Bucky says before his thighs are tightening and he's coming hard, punching the wall besides Steve's hip. Steve gapes, releasing his grip as Bucky looks at him intensely, a silent command. _Stay put._

Steve swallows when Bucky sinks to his knees, swallowing Steve's hard cock down to the back of his throat. Steve can't breathe, head knocking back against the tile. Bucky flicks his tongue up under the head of Steve's dick, and Steve's knees buckle, threatening to give out. Bucky hands dig into Steve's thighs, pressing him back against the wall to steady him.

“Wait,” Steve manages to gasp, low and raw. Bucky pulls off, looking up at him with unshed tears in his eyes. “Say it.” Bucky pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, eyes fluttering shut for a second before they fixate on Steve.

“I love you Steve, I really do,” Bucky says, voice cracked from exertion, and Bucky barely has his mouth fitted back over the head of Steve's cock before Steve is coming fast. Bucky pulls off, swallowing dutifully before Steve is reeling him in for a kiss. Bucky's metal hand threads through Steve's hair, keeping him desperately close as Steve tastes himself against Bucky's tongue. Steve finally lets him go and Bucky gasps, stepping away with a breathless laugh.

“I've forgotten how much you love that,” Bucky says softly and Steve rolls his eyes.

“You're such an ass,” Steve teases, and Bucky snorts. “Now get over here.”

“Steve, no-”

“Nope, this is happening, Barnes, no escape now. Get your cute little ass over here or I swear I'll tell Tony about what your favorite drink at Starbucks is,” Steve threatens, and Bucky is on the other side of the shower before Steve can even think of another evil idea.

“This is blackmail and I hate you,” Bucky grumbles, moaning softly when Steve's hands make their way into his hair, massaging his scalp. Bucky leans back into the touch and Steve grins stupidly as he works the shampoo in.

“I seem to recall some very different words leaving your lips less than 2 minutes ago,” Steve points out and Bucky doesn't even come up with a response, just swats at Steve's hands in a gesture for him to continue his good work.

Steve eventually convinces Bucky that lounging around in bed for the reminder of the afternoon is a good alternative to waiting for the water to turn cold. They pull on fresh boxers and sweatpants and Bucky curls up against Steve's side when they finally fall into bed. Steve's arm comes to wrap around Bucky's waist, while Bucky allows his metal arm to drape across Steve's stomach. Steve kisses his forehead, smoothing his damp hair back gently. Steve can't keep the grin off of his face, even though they aren't doing anything particularly special.

He's learned to cherish every single moment he has with Bucky. As much as Steve tries to resist it sometimes because of the voices in his own head telling him he doesn’t deserve it, the truth is Bucky loves him. And the other truth is, Steve needs it. He needs Bucky to love him because it’s the only thing that makes all of Steve's short-comings and failures stop mattering, even if only for a while. The nightmares about Bucky being just out of reach never seem to stop, no matter how close he keeps Bucky at night.

And when Bucky presses his lips to Steve's shoulder and shuffles even closer, Steve pushes all of those thoughts aside, and focuses on the only thing that really matters. His lil Bucky's body pressed up warm and alive and happy next to his own.

Steve's never felt so complete.


End file.
